Rituals
Rituals are a feature of the zombies map Shadows of Evil in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The achievement/trophy The Beginning of the End requires the player to complete all of the rituals in the game. Items Required The player will need to acquire nine key items, which will be located all across Morg City: *Summoning Key - Found in a crate on the back of a truck in the spawn alley. *Lawyer's Pen - Found in a crate attached to a crane in the Junction. *Championship Belt - Found in a crate on a window washing platform in the Waterfront District. *Hairpiece - Found in a crate on a ledge in the Footlight District. *Police Badge - Found in a crate behind a iron barrier in the canals in the Canal District. *4 Gateworms - One is obtained after completing a ritual. At least 7250 points (500 to open the Junction from Easy Street and 2250 for each respective District) are also needed to complete the ritual process. Note: The rituals can be performed in any order. In both solo and co-op, players can pick up multiple quest items at a time. Note that two Keepers will spawn after picking up each of the four specific characters' key items, and four additional ones when a player enters the Rift for the first time. Furthermore, every time the player finishes the second and fourth rituals, a Margwa will spawn in the room and attack the player. Performing the Rituals For each character's ritual, the player will need to acquire their respective key items as well as unlock a gate or door. These passageways require that a player become the Beast to unlock them. Both the corresponding key item and the gate/door will be located in the same general area as the ritual spot. Easy Street/Junction, Nero's Ritual Nero's ritual is located in his magician's workshop in Easy Street, where the player first spawns. For efficiency's sake, it is best to obtain the Summoning Key on the way to unlocking the gate to his workshop. Open the 500-point door leading into the Junction, then use the purple Beast pedestal next to Stamin-Up to become the Beast.Turn around and Shock the electric panel next to Stamin-Up then Shock the electric panel located in the middle of the Junction - this will activate the crane, which will drop a box containing the Lawyer's Pen on the ground - then grapple up to the fire escape above Easy Street. Run along the balcony to the electric panel at the end of the street to unlock the stairs leading to Nero's workshop, then jump down and destroy the power-up door next to Nero's staircase, Shock the Quick Revive electric panel and destroy the crate containing the Summoning Key in the truck. In human form, the player can grab the Lawyer's Pen and Summoning Key. Walk upstairs to Nero's workshop, place the pen on the ritual table, and commence the ritual, upon which all exits out of the workshop will be blocked and Keepers will continuously spawn. During this, Nero's lawyer will be sacrificed for the ritual's sake. After it is completed, all players gain 500 points and the player will be able to obtain their first Gateworm. Waterfront District, Campbell's Ritual Campbell's ritual is located in a boxing arena in the Waterfront District. To get there from the Junction, the player must have a total of 2250 points to open the respective 1000- and 1250 point-doors into the docks as well as have at least one Beast mode for the round. In Beast mode using the purple pedestal to the left inside the first gate, Shock the electric panel on the left up the stairs leading to Double Tap, Juggernog, or Speed Cola and an egg statue box; but for now just open the staircase and run down to the box area. Grapple up to the balcony to the right of the mystery box by the 1250-point door to destroy the box containing the Championship Belt. The player can then jump down, hugging the wall to the right, destroy the rift door right next to the 1250 point entrance, run out and grapple up to the catwalk straight across from the door. Turn right and jump over the railing right before you get to the Beast pedestal (look for a white boat) and open the gate by the docks, unlocking the boxing arena. In human form, the player can grab the Championship Belt and walk down to the boxing arena. Place the belt on the table and start the ritual to sacrifice Campbell's promoter. The player will again gain 500 points and a Gateworm for completing the ritual. Footlight District, Jessica's Ritual Jessica's ritual is located in the Black Lace Burlesque in the Footlight District. To get there from the Junction, the player must have a total of 2250 points to open the respective 1000- and 1250-point doors into the town square as well as have at least one Beast mode for the round. In Beast mode, Shock the electric panel on the left wall to open the staircase, destroy the egg statue box, run up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the Footlight entrance, turn left and jump over to a ledge to destroy a box containing the Hairpiece. For efficiency, the player can then jump back and run up the red carpet to a balcony where they can then grapple up to the Black Lace, dropping down to an electric panel. Shock it to unlock the corresponding gate. In human form, grab the Hairpiece, place it on the ritual table on the stage, and start it to sacrifice Jessica's manager. The player will gain 500 points and another Gateworm for completing the ritual. Canal District, Vincent's Ritual Vincent's ritual is located in the Ruby Rabbit in the Canal district. To get there from the Junction, the player must have a total of 2250 points to open the respective 1000- and 1250-point doors into the main Canal area as well as have at least one Beast mode for the round. In Beast mode, drop down to the shallow river, destroy the box containing the Police Badge and shock the electric panel at the end of the river - the player will not be able to obtain the Police Badge without doing both of these. Then, grapple up to the Ruby Rabbit, heading downstairs and shocking the electric panel on the first floor to unlock it. In human form, take the Police Badge, which belongs to Vincent's partner, and put it on the table on the second floor to start the ritual and sacrifice Vincent's partner. Once again, the player will gain 500 points and a Gateworm upon completing the ritual. Upon grabbing the final Gateworm, the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. A fifth ritual, located in the underground rift/subway and requiring all 4 Gateworms, can be done to unlock the Pack-a-Punch. However, this fifth ritual is not required for the The Beginning of the End achievement/trophy. Gallery Easy Street Ritual BOIII.png|A ritual in progress on Easy Street. Footlight District Ritual BOIII.png|A ritual in progress on the Footlight District. Canal District Ritual BOIII.png|A ritual in progress on the Canal District. Waterfront District Ritual BOIII.png|A ritual in progress on the Waterfront District. Sacred Place Ritual BOIII.png|A ritual in progress in the Sacred Place. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies